


There Are Nights (But the Lights Are On)

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Diabetes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Professors, Prostitute Stiles, Prostitution, Stanny - Freeform, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prostitute!Stiles has sex to pay his medical bills and Danny hires him one night. But one secret can hurt more in the end.</p><p>Posted for the TW Rare Pair Exchange for Eldee. :) Fic was derived from a few random kinks/tropes listed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Nights (But the Lights Are On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/gifts).



“You can borrow that if you want.” The guy, Danny, was leaning out of the doorway, scrubbing the water away from his short hair with a blue towel. He smiled, dimples deep in his cheeks and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Stiles looked back down at the book in his hands. It was a collection of poetry about humans dating werewolves. He flipped though it a little, looking up as Danny walked over to the bed where Stiles was lying naked.

“Um, no thanks. It was recommended to me a long time ago actually, but I couldn’t get through it.”

“Really?” Danny asked, curious. He pulled on the pair of boxers that he’d ripped off hastily earlier and sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles rolled over on his side so he could look at Danny. “It’s one of my favorite volumes. I teach over at the University.”

“Oh. Cool. Yeah, I don’t really make a habit of borrowing items from clients, y’know? None of that awkward ‘I have their shit but they didn’t order my services again’ crap.” Danny laughed.

“I don’t think you need to worry about me not calling for you again. You should take it.” He winked and leant over to kiss Stiles’ shoulder, swatting him on the ass as he sat back up.

Stiles seemed to waffle between decisions. “Um, ok.” He said as he sat up putting his clothes on while Danny watched him.

“So do you only have werewolf clients or human ones too? Not to be too forward, but you’re really good about keeping off scents.”

Stiles laughed, “Dude, you rimmed me. I don’t think you can be much more forward than that. I don’t have human clients. For some reason, they’re just skeevier and I’m not into questioning my safety, which is a little ridiculous since I’m getting with werewolves, but my best friend is one and I know how to take care of myself. Plus, better market and not as much competition. And yeah, you just learn tricks here and there to keep things from smelling you up. It makes the whole thing go better anyway. When I smell fresh.” He winked, pacing around the bedroom looking for something. “Hey, have you seen my other shoe? I can’t find it.”

“Oh you can’t find it?” Danny asked, voice dropping to husky tones. “Wow, I guess you can’t do much without your other shoe…”

Stiles sauntered back over to the bed, inserting himself between Danny’s legs with a hand on each shoulder. “Yeah, don’t want people thinking I’m homeless missing a left shoe.”

“Guess you should stay and look then, right?” He slipped a warm hand around to Stiles’ back, pressing his stomach to his face, kissing a trail up Stiles’ abs.

“Guess so.”

~*~

Danny looked up at the screens. Stiles’ heart beat had finally started to come down, but the all the wires and tubes still worried him. Every hour our two someone would come by with bags of fluids – sodium, saline, potassium. Other times it would be needles full of insulin.

Danny felt ragged, sore to the touch. The white and gray of the walls blended into the pale blue and green of the hospital’s tiles. Danny reached out to Stiles’ hands, constantly needing to remind himself of the warmth they still held, as if at any moment he could cool to the colors of the bedsheets.

Dr. Martin came in, carrying two jello cups. “Hey Danny,” she greeted, offering a cup and a plastic spoon. “Better than coffee here for sure. How’s he holding up?”

Danny rolled his eyes, peeling back the foil of the cup. “Lydia, please, as if you haven’t been accosting every nurse that comes out of here. You know what his numbers look like better than I do.”

She nodded, mouth halfway between seriousness and humor. “I know, I know. Stiles is lucky to have you. Not just here I mean, but you know, really being there for him.”

“I consider myself to be the lucky one.”

~*~

“Oh hey! I brought that book of poetry back!” Stiles launched himself up off the bed and ran over to his backpack. Danny laughed at the sight of the naked pasty kid running across the cold tile to his pack.

“What did you think?”

“Well, I don’t know anything about poetry, but it was nice. I’m kinda like one of those people that likes art but doesn’t know anything about it. I liked the one about being sick.”

“Oh yeah. That’s my favorite too. My grandfather died from wolfsbane poisoning before I was born.”

Stiles climbed back into the bed, pressing the line of his body against Danny’s. His long fingers spread over Danny’s ribs, matching their bones together.

“Wow. I’m sorry dude.”

Danny smiled at him, shifting on his side to pull at Stiles’ bottom lip with his thumb. “Don’t be. It was before I was born. I didn’t even know the guy. Plus I heard he was a jerk.”

“I feel like everyone says that about someone in their family.”

Danny hummed kissing Stiles softly, “Hey, what are you doing next Friday?”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow at him. “Uh, nothing, but that’s not our regular day.”

“I know!” Danny said, sitting up and scooting off the bed. He jerked his head in a follow-me gesture and disappeared into the hallway, calling behind him “I was thinking we could go out for dinner or something. Catch a movie. The new Batman movie is coming out.”

Stiles paused outside of the kitchen, an uneasiness settling in his stomach. It wasn’t the first time he’d been asked out, and honestly it was flattering. Danny was one of his nicest clients, but they tended to seem that way when you were sucking their dick.

“Uh, I don’t really do that. It gets messy. I start smelling like you more. It’s bad for business.” Keeping it professional was always the best course of action. No one could argue with putting their prostitution career first. Stiles leaned up against the counter of Danny’s kitchen where the man had been rummaging through his fridge. He pulled out a water bottle and took a swig.

Honestly it was sinful the way he wiped his mouth dry. “Ok, I get that, but how is it any different than fucking me? You can scrub down after, I won’t be insulted. I just want to take you out.”

“Just once?”

“Yeah. What’s the worst that could happen? Do you want some water?”

_I could enjoy it._

“Ok fine. Do you have any juice though?”

~*~

“You know, he never even told me he was diabetic,” Danny commented. He was on the side of the bed bicycling Stiles’ right leg. Lydia had brought in some of her paperwork to keep Danny company in the room.

“What?” She looked up at him sharply, “Why not?” Danny shook his head, staring at Stiles’ strong legs, which seemed so weak and lifeless now in his hands.

“I don’t know. Maybe he just assumed I knew. I’m not used to sniffing out anything more than wolfsbane in drinks, you know?”

“He never asked for juice? Like all the time?” She put down the charts, moving to exercise Stiles’ arm for something to do with her hands that required less brainpower.

“I mean, yeah. I just thought he had a thing against tasteless water. It seems like something so benign until they end up in the hospital like this.”

“Well he was always reckless. Did he tell you about the time he jumped off the swings just because Scott did?”

Danny started laughing, pausing in the middle of flexing Stiles’ foot. “Oh god, have you heard the way he tells that story? It’s the best.”

“Honey, I’ve heard it more times than I can count. Scott said he’d be by later so you can go home and rest a little.” Lydia’s tone changed. It was less news-of-the-day and more if-I-hear-you’re-in-a-hospital-bed-too-I’ll-kill-you. She’d never been very subtle. Never need to be either.

He nodded. “Ok. I feel so out of my league.”

“Stiles has a way of making people feel like that. The Sheriff used to say the same thing.”

“Thanks Lydia.” She smiled.

~*~

“-so I’m flying through the air, and I’m just like I’VE GOT THIS, right? But then I start to look down and that mulch is coming like, _way_ too fast, and I’m like shit, fuck, NOPEEEEE, and then BLAM, Stiles gets his first cast ever. Oh my god, my dad was _so_ mad!” Stiles flings his fork a little too excitedly and sauce splatters the table cloth. His eyes are bright and full. His plate has been emptied of vegetables and his salmon is gone, but a lot of the pasta is still there. Danny thought it was good. Stiles didn’t make any faces when he was eating it. Probably just not a big pasta guy. “Shit. Fuck sorry.” Stiles pulled out his napkin to dab at the sauce splatters.

Danny chuckled, reaching out to pause Stiles’ hand. “Don’t worry about it. They take away the paper one anyway. We’re in a really pretentious place, you know.”

Stiles smiled, some of the tension leaking out of his shoulders. He didn’t pull his hand back from under Danny’s. It rested there, warm from Danny’s larger hand. He felt warm inside too, looking at Danny’s smile.

“You’re always happy. Do you ever not smile?”

“If want to see me frown, you should see me when I’m grading midterms. You’d think they never come to class!”

“Well they probably don’t!”

“Hey! I have a strict absence policy! They better be coming to class. To be honest I’m just happy you showed up. I was worried you’d stand me up.”

“Excuse you, Mr. Danny, I am a classy prostitute. I’d at _least_ pretend I was in slipping into a coma.” He rolled his eyes, smiling as he took a big gulp of water.

“Don’t like the pasta?”

“Can’t keep this hot bod filling up on carbs!”

~*~

“Hey Danny! Hey buddy!” Scott bounced into the room leaning over the bed and giving Stiles a big kiss on the forehead. “How are you guys doing?”

“We’re alright. Hanging in there I guess. He’s getting better numbers-wise, but he doesn’t seem like he’s going to come out of the coma right now either.”

“Shit. Stiles really fucked it up this time. Go big or go home I guess.”

“Sounds like him.”

Scott sat down in the plastic chair next to Danny. They watched the ventilator rise and fall, pushing air down into Stile’s lungs. The whirring of the machine was a quiet rhythm that kept them company.

Danny felt Scott’s hand on his arm before he spoke, “You should get some sleep in a real bed though. I can watch him. I promise. If he wakes up, I’ll call you.”

“Why didn’t he tell me? How hard is it to say ‘oh by the way, I’m diabetic’? I wouldn’t have smothered him.”

Scott sighed like he knew he was going to get this question. “Stiles hates people knowing. You guys haven’t been together long. He probably was going to tell you soon. I mean, I’m a werewolf, you’re a werewolf, Lydia is strong as hell, Allison is a hunter officer, his high school ex was a werewolf. We’re all strong and he always felt like he was the weak one in the group, so I think he was just compensating.”

“But he’s so strong. Stiles has conviction and loyalty. He’s funny and smart. Why would he think he’s not as strong as everyone else?” Danny stared down into his hands, worrying a paperback book of poetry.

“Tell me when you figure it out. Do you need a ride home? I asked Allison to wait in the parking lot in case.”

“No, I’m good.”

~*~

“You came! Come in, come in! Is this Scott? Hi, I’m Danny! I’m so excited to meet you! Grab a drink!” Danny ushered the pair into the house, helping Stiles out of his coat. Tons of people were packed into the house talking, or really shouting, above the DJ. Half of Danny’s spacious living room had been turned into a dance floor and the mass of bodies were packed in tight. It was like everyone was friends with Danny.

He got pushed into the kitchen where huge coolers full of ice held bottles of beer and white wine. Red wine, liquor and solo cups were up on the counter with mixers.

“Damn dude, great setup!” Scott complimented.

“Thanks! What do you guys want? There’s like, everything. I went a little overboard.”

“Diet coke and rum!”

“Coming right up. So Scott, tell me about yourself! Or at least what I don’t know from Stiles.” Danny handed them two solo cups.

“Dude, he totally doesn’t stop smiling!” Stiles shoved Scott, his cheeks coloring slightly under Danny’s surprised look.

“Oh c’mon guys! I can be frowny! Come by when I’m channel surfing and I land on the CW. Plus, how else am I supposed to show of these awesome dimples?” Stiles barked out a laugh in the middle of taking a drink and almost choked.

“Well, I run a nursery on the north end of town. My wife is a hunter officer with the police department here, up for promotion actually!” He broke out into a grin that rivaled Danny’s resting face. “And we have a little girl named Melly, after my mom. We’re just the regular old family on the block.”

“You run a nursery? That’s adorable. I don’t know if I could be around kids that much.”

Scott laughed “Oh no! Like a plant store. My only babies are my shipment of decorative cherry trees.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. As if those were his _only_ babies.

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot. Plants are cool though. I’ve been thinking I wanted to do the backyard sometime. April’s coming up, that should be good for something.”

“Well as much fun as landscaping and cherry trees are, I’m gonna dance. Keep friend-flirting! I like it!” Stiles moonwalked backwards into the crowd and disappeared, throwing his limbs out in jagged, disjointed rhythms that somehow went with the music.

“He’s such a dork.”

“Yeah but I love him.”

“Do you? Because Stiles really doesn’t get anywhere close to anyone anymore.”

“I do. I’m gonna ask him to move in soon. But not yet. I need to chill out. He just makes me… I dunno, I’ve always been a happy guy I thought, but Stiles does something and I really understand what being happy is.”

“Except when drinks out of the milk jug.”

“Oh my god! I know! What a heathen, just use a glass! How hard is that?” Scott smiled again, his face lighting up. That was the switch then. He’d passed the ancient blood ritual of the best friend test.

A few hours found Danny dancing with Stiles, grinding to a club mix and Scott running into old friends from high school days. At one point he had two girls that wanted to dance with him cooing over the baby pictures in his wallet.

But Stiles had gone to grab a drink and disappeared somewhere. Danny looked around the dancefloor and then to where Scott stood by the windows in the kitchen when he couldn’t see a freckly-faced breaking out some serious white boy moves on the floor.

He found him in the Danny’s bedroom, shoes off, massaging his feet. He looked up when he pushed the door open. It was still a little loud even back here, but they didn’t need to yell to be heard anymore.

“Look! Cankles!” Stiles laughed at whatever look crossed his face.

“What happened?” Danny asked as he sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Oh, just an old track thing. I had to quit because of it. If I’m on my feet too much, they just swell up and hurt. I just need to talk to Lydia when it happens. She’s the doctor friend.”

“Oh ok, here, give me your leg.”

“Yesssssss, you win my heart, sir.” Stiles swung his legs onto Danny’s lap and laid down on the mattress.  “You smell really good.”

“It’s Armani.” He winked.

~*~

“Hey Scott. I brought you a bagel sandwich. The ones here suck.”

“Lydia says it’s incentive for everyone to go home as soon as possible.” Scott took the offered sandwich wrapped in parchment paper and started to eat.

“She would.”

“How is he?”

“I mean, you were only gone for nine hours man. They took some panels, but everything seems to have balanced out. I think we’re just waiting for him to wake up now. I’m gonna punch him in the face so hard for this though.”

“I just want him to wake up and say yes.”

“To wh- oh! You finally asked him to move in?”

Danny sighed, “Yeah. I just hope this wasn’t his way of saying no.”

“Well, he doesn’t half-ass anything for sure.”

“I’m scared he won’t wake up.”

“I know. I am too. You’re really bad at hiding your emotions.”

“I’ve never had to. If I’m hurt, I’m hurt. If I’m happy, I’m happy.”

Scott paused, fumbling with the zipper of his jacket. “The only reason why he started doing what he does was to pay for bills. Insulin isn’t cheap. He still uses shots even though he needs a pump. Lydia can only do so much for little things like his feet swelling.”

Danny sighed. “I figured. I wasn’t going to make him stop if it really made him happy. I don’t want to own him or anything. But he wouldn’t need to worry about money or anything. I’m tenured. He could… He could do whatever he wanted. I just want him with me again.”

“Well then I guess we need to get this asshole woken up soon.”

Danny smiled sadly, “Guess so.”

~*~

“Stiles?”

“Mm… Yeah?” They were sitting on Danny’s couch, watching dumb late night TV. Stiles had his glasses on, which Danny had teased him about mercilessly until he caved an admitted they were hot. A bowl of popcorn was nestled on Stiles’ lap as he leaned into Danny’s chest. They were so domestic Stiles almost wanted to puke.

“I think I love you.” Stiles froze, hand halfway into the popcorn. He dropped the kernels, grabbing the bowl and setting it on the coffee table. He ripped off a paper towel from the roll Danny had brought in and wiped the grease from his hands before slowly turning to look Danny in the eyes.

Danny was holding his breath, trying as hard as he could not to blink away from Stiles’ intense stare. It was like he was measuring him, trying to figure out if there was any reason Danny might be lying to him, as if Stiles was a stranger to being loved, considering his friend group.

After what seemed like ages, he melted, placing a hand on Danny’s chest. “I’m pretty sure I love you too.” Danny exhaled, mentally wiping sweat from his forehead. He brought a hand up to cradle the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him into a lazy kiss.

Suddenly Stiles jumped off a confused Danny and danced his way to the hallway. He spun around and in the shadows of the darkened hall, crooked a come-hither finger at him before running away to the bedroom.

Danny let loose a happy growl and ran after him.

When he got to the bedroom, Stiles was just pulling off his sweatpants, but he stopped when Danny walked in.

“Why don’t you help me, big boy?” The leer Stiles leveled at him could burn down churches. Danny stalked toward him, reaching out to slip his hands into Stiles’ waistband. He leaned down slightly to bite at Stiles’ neck, smirking at the soft moan in his ears. He hooked his thumbs over the waistband of stiles’ sweats and pulled them down, as Stiles’ hands scrabbled to pull his t-shirt over his head.

“God I just want you _naked_.” Danny laughed, crouching low and lifting Stiles up in the air before throwing him gently on the bed. He pulled off his shirt the rest of the way and slipped out of his own lounge pants and climbed over Stiles.

Danny kissed Stiles, moving steadily lower from his lips down over his neck to his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, and smiling against the noises that Stiles was making. He lowered himself, worship Stiles’ taut stomach and nipping at his abs.

Stiles wove his fingers into Danny’s hair, tightening his legs as Danny took Stiles’ hard cock into his mouth, trying to resist the shudder that coursed through him.

“Fuck,” he whispered, twisting his head to the side as if he could bury the pleasure in the sheets. His cheeks were flushed and bright as Danny went lower, making obscene noises while he cradled Stiles’ thigh in his hand.

Just as Stiles’ felt himself begin to tighten up and his breath begin to hitch shallowly, Danny pulled away. He breathed heavily over Stiles, looking at him come apart under his hands before reaching out to the bedside table for lube and a condom.

“Danny…”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Danny flicked open the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers. He pressed them to Stiles, to the tight ring of muscle, massaging the lube in as it warmed up. With his other hand, he tugged slowly on Stiles’ cock.

Stiles’ hands were gripping Danny’s shoulders, squeezing his tight biceps as he was slowly loosened up by the man above him. Stiles gripped the side of Danny’s face, pulling him up to meet his lips. He pushed on Danny’s shoulder, rolling them over on the bed as Stiles leaned back from the kiss.

He took the condom lying on the bed and tore the foil open, rolling the condom onto Danny, who was running his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles grimaced briefly as he lowered himself onto Danny, adjusting himself as he splayed his hands on Danny’s chest. Danny shut his eyes, bracing himself against the tight warmth of Stiles and the sensation of his long fingers softly gripping his pecs.

After a moment, Stiles started to raise himself up and lower himself, fucking himself on Danny. The line from his chin as his head tilted back down his throat and chest to his flushed cock enraptured him. Danny was barely conscious of his own long fingers tracing Stiles’ skin, the contours of his body as he seemed to glow brilliantly above him. They interlaced their fingers, own hand pressed to the bed, the other to Danny’s chest for support.

When Stiles’ legs seemed to tire, Danny let go of Stiles’ hand and settled on his waist, lifting Stiles up so he could fuck him from beneath. He wasn’t sure who was moaning at the moment. Maybe both of them. It didn’t matter, just that the two of their bodies were meeting in various nuanced gestures full of pleasure and sensation.

“Stiles, I’m gonna–” Danny shifted, trying to delay the inevitable as Stiles started to jack himself off, trying to match the rhythm of Danny’s thrusts. “No, let me,” Danny swatted Stiles’ hand away and began to tug on his cock for him.

Stiles came first all over Danny’s chest, some shooting over his shoulder onto the sheets. As Stiles’ body clenched tight through his orgasm, Danny felt himself losing it and with a final shuddering beat, came half groaning, half growling.

Stiles lifted off Danny, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the wastebasket with the condom wrapper. He climbed into the bed with Danny, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Sorry about the sheets,” he said, tracing touching Danny’s heaving chest delicate and placing soft kisses on his collarbone. Danny blinked lazily, turning his head awkwardly to make eye contact with him.

“Stiles, I want you to move in with me.” Stiles’ eyes had never been wider.

~*~

“Hey, remember when we went to the beach? You wanted to get those stupid overpriced popsicles just because they had funny names? I was really happy that day Stiles. And here, this is the selfie you took at the froyo place? You only kept because you thought my butt looked good in it. And this one when we went to the humane society because they were adopting out puppies? Stiles, I need you to wake up! Open your eyes Stiles, just fucking open your eyes!”

Danny knew Lydia was hovering outside the doorway. He could hear her heart racing in the hall, waiting to come calm him down or interrupt him. If it weren’t for all of the patients with irregular heartbeats and the machines, he might have been unable to ignore her, but right now, it was all Stiles.

Stiles’ eyes were relaxed, like when Danny brought him breakfast in bed the first time Stiles caved and slept over. There was no weight in the bags under his eyes. His muscles were slack like he hadn’t any cares in the world and his mouth, taped over with a tube down his throat somehow seemed at ease.

He was the picture of comfort while Danny looked frazzled and worn all the way through, like that washrag that was probably a nice towel but was now full of holes and stained from some gross spill. He felt spent completely. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

_As long as Stiles needed him._

“Stiles, open your fucking eyes! I need you so much! You can’t run away from us, from Scott and Allison and Lydia. We need you so much. I tried to pretend I didn’t need you like this, but I do. God, I do. I love you Stiles, just come back. I’m desperate, please!”

Danny didn’t know when the tears started, but they were streaming across his face, buried in Stiles’ chest. His crying was muffled by the thick sheets covering Stiles’ prone body. After a few minutes, he leaned up to kiss Stiles’ forehead, wiping away the tears that fell on his skin.

“Please,” he whispered.

~*~

“Hey Danny, I gotta cancel on our date. I’m really sick.”

“Whoa, you sound like shit. Are you ok? Need me to come over?” Sounding like shit was an understatement. Stiles looked like shit too. His voice was raw and scratchy from puking his guts out the last nine hours to be honest. He was hoping he might feel better by the afternoon, but when he didn’t seem like he was going to stop, he decided it was better to just cancel everything. He felt miserable, like his stomach was turning inside out and squeezing around a brick, but also melting. His sides hurt too, and his lower back and he really had to pee all of a sudden.

Fuck. He was really sick. He couldn’t even keep down water at this point and all food sounded like an absolutely revolting idea. He hadn’t even checked his blood sugar yet. If his dad were here, he’d be beating him in the head for this.

“No, no! Don’t come over. I don’t want to get you sick!” He was laughing. Why was Danny laughing?

“Stiles, I’m a werewolf, you’re not gonna get me sick unless you’re covered in wolfsbane, mountain ash and mistletoe.” Oh yeah. Fucking werewolves and their unfair hot bods. Danny laughed again. “Stiles, you said that out loud.”

“Well excuse me for feeling like shit. Hold on.” Stiles held his phone out, as far away from the toilet as he could reach while he retched up more watery bile. It looked dark this time, like someone had mixed in coffee grounds with his puke. Nope, he was really, really sick.

“Stiles? Stiles?! Are you sure you’re ok? I know you’re weird about me coming over, but seriously, it’s no problem. It’s the weekend.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just puking a lot.”

“Have you called Lydia?” No. Not yet. He totally should, but the cold ceramic of the toilet bowl felt so good on his skin. His throat felt burned up, as if someone had crawled out with ice picks and machetes. His breathing started to quicken with his heartbeat. At first it felt like a panic attack, but he wasn’t panicking, just breathing heavy and short.

God he felt like absolute crap. Fuck whatever this virus is he got. You know, toilet bowls are seriously underrated in their beautiful cooling properties. Stiles could barely register the phone tucked into the crook of his neck. Things were starting to become hazy and indistinct. Someone was yelling at him. God they sounded concerned. As if Stiles Stilinski couldn’t handle a little puke. Or nine hours of puke.

“Stiles?! I’m calling 911, just hang on, ok? I love you.”

There was a tone in his ear, signaling a dropped call. It was annoying but not annoying enough to make him do anything.

A few minutes there were sirens outside, but he was already passed out, mouth dribbling with more thin bile.

~*~

At night, sometimes it was hard for him to sleep. The heart monitor’s beeps echoed in his ears until they became so loud he could barely hear anything else. The soft whirring crescendoed into bright madness behind his eyes and all he could see were monsters made of tubes and wires and patterned cotton gowns. He could hear endless streams of cars come and go – orderlies switching shifts, doctors going home to families, patients finally being released from care. It was odd how content hospitals could seem outside of a patient’s room.

For Danny though, the universe found its center in a star-stud skinned human with clear brown eyes and a sinful mouth. And his sun was dimming slowly.

Nights were hard to bear, but they were easier when Danny gave up on the rules and climbed into the small bed with Stiles, wrapping himself up in the sterile sheets and resting his weary face for even a moment on Stiles’ chest.

Tonight was no different, feeling Stiles’ heart thrum constantly beneath him, feeling his steady beat course through his ear. It beat softly, tenderly, steadily rising, as if it were waking up.

_Waking up._

Stiles’ arm shifted next to Danny and he laughed, a coughing guffaw as tears pricked his eyes and he slammed the button on the bed’s controls for the nurse on duty.

In a few minutes, the tubes were cleared from his throat and Lydia, Scott and Allison were on their way as Stiles’ eyelashes fluttered against the light from a floor lamp in the corner of the room.

“Hey, buddy.” Danny whispered, pushing back Stiles’ hair that had grown during his stay in the hospital.

“Hey, Danny.” Stiles grimaced, trying to smile despite the aches of bed rest for the few weeks he’d been asleep.

“You know there are easier ways to say I’m coming on too strong.” The humor was lost in the way his voice cracked though as he cried, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. He reached a weak arm to embrace Danny, pressing his dry lips to a kiss on Danny’s temple.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

There are nights that are dark, but somewhere there are lights on still.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh!!! I actually really liked this, so I really hope you did too, eldee!!! I had fun writing this.
> 
> Y'all can find me over on tumblr as [Foolproofpoem](http://foolproofpoem.tumblr.com). (sorry! I'll let you know soon)


End file.
